In modern communication systems, feedback signaling is provided in a network for improved communication. Such feedback signaling may for example comprise measurement report signaling and/or acknowledgement signaling, e.g. in the context of acknowledgement processes. Based on feedback signaling, it may for example be determined whether data elements like data blocks (e.g., transport blocks or code blocks) have to be retransmitted (e.g., in the context of acknowledgement signaling processing), or which transmission mode/operational characteristics are suitable for reported channel conditions (e.g., in the context of measurement reporting). Feedback signaling is usually not provided as only transmission in a given transmission timing structure, but in parallel and/or multiplexed (e.g., time and/or frequency multiplexed) with other transmissions or signaling, e.g. data transmission and/or other control signaling. Moreover, feedback signaling may pertain to a plurality of different and changing processes, accordingly, it may be quite variable (e.g., in size) over time, for example between different occurrences and/or different transmission timing structures like slots or subframes.